Defying Life
by Cam3910
Summary: 6 years ago Elphaba left with Fiyero. They now live happily in Quox until they find out that Glinda is in trouble. The trio must reunite to once more save Oz. They think. FiyeroXElphaba- romance GlindaXElphie- friendship GlindaXOC- romance Read and review! Love you all!
1. Return to Oz

**Hello readers,**

** I am sorry to those of you who were anticipating the continuation of my 2****nd**** fan fiction, but after the Mark of Athena actually came out I got tired of writing it so it is being put on hold indefinitely. **

** This is a fan fiction I have always wanted to write and read! So if any of you have the same theme to one of your stories please tell me!**

** Hope you enjoy!**

**Cam3910**

**Elphaba**

Elphaba looked over at her husband Fiyero. He was reading the newspaper we got weekly from Oz. The picture on the front cover seemed to be staring at her. The picture was one she had forgotten had even been taken. It was from their time in Shiz University, during the dance. Glinda- well "Galinda" at the time- had her arms bent at strange angles and her face was turned toward a younger version of herself in the same position. The heading was almost as alarming as the photo: **"Glinda the Good?"** They were questioning her. Elphaba knew it.

It had been 6 years after she lied to her best friend. Since she left Glinda in Kiamo Ko alone, but unknown to Fiyero she left a hint for Glinda. Her mother's green bottle. Fiyero would have a heart attack- or whatever the equivalent is for a scarecrow- if he knew. It wasn't that he didn't trust or love Glinda but if the Ozians found out that she knew we were alive, and didn't immediately call for our deaths, they would kill her or worse.

"Fiyero?"

"Hmm?" he answered not looking up from the article he was reading.

"Have you read the first article?" she asked frightened for her friend.

He sighed and put the news paper down. "Yes."

"What did it say?"

"They are starting to question her relationship with you in collage. Some munchkin found this photo and decided that Glinda the Good looked a little too happy to be dancing next to the Wicked Witch of the West," Fiyero might be made of straw and cloth now, but his expression still emitted concern for both of his beloved witches. True he did not love Glinda the way that he loved Elphaba but he still loved her.

"What was the reaction to that?"

"Not good," was all he said.

"Fiyero-"

"No. Elphaba I know what you are thinking and the answer is no." he said firmly.

"She needs me. She needs us, Fiyero please." She begged. This was a very rare thing for her but this was Glinda they were talking about. Her best friend. They had to help her.

"Elphaba…"

"No Fiyero we have to return. We have to go back to Oz."

"Glinda is a big girl now. She is the ruler of Oz. She can take care of herself Fae," he said trying his hardest to convince his stubborn wife.

"I know that! I do, but she is my best friend and I need to see that she is ok. Please Yero."

Fiyero set the news paper down to show her an announcement, "Alright, look at this. It says that Glinda the Good will make her annual speech at the North day Festival next Sunday. Here she will also answer any questions about the "Wicked Witch". We can go to this hidden and see how it goes."

"And if the worse happens?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there."

Elphaba leaned across the table to give her loving husband a gentile kiss. "Thank you Fiyero," she whispered.

"Mmmhmm," he mumbled pulling her in for another passionate kiss.

In 7 days they would be returning to Oz for the first time in 6 years.


	2. Mummers

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I don't own Wicked but I hope to be in it one day! Enjoy!**

**Cam3910**

Glinda looked at her dress. The white fabric clung to her torso. The lace that hung loosely at her wrists was also in her hat. Pink diamonds studded the entire top layer and made up her entire shoes. Her hair was naturally curled beautifully and was pinned behind her ears so the Ozians could see the large earrings she adorned. Her curls had grown to where they reached the bottom of her shoulder blades and it needed to be cut. But the Ozians wouldn't care. She was beautiful. She was festive. She was the picture of North Day. They would love her. She will be adored by them all day. No eye would be off her. Galinda would love it.

Glinda hated it.

She hated all of it. She hated her dress that was too heavy and too hot for a day like today. She hated the earrings that made her ears throb. She loathed the shoes. They were much too like those stupid ruby slippers. But that was the point really. The whole point of this ridiculous festival. To remind them of the 'wonderful' Dorothy. The 'brave' Lion. The 'loving' tin man. The 'intelligent' scarecrow. The 'wicked' witch. That was the entire point; to celebrate the wicked witch of the west's- her best friend's- death.

She had no choice but to go along with all of it. She had promised.

So for the 6th time in 6 years she wiped her tears away and left her room in the Emerald Palace. Outside was her beloved Eric. He was the only one of the Gale Force that protected her for another reason than it being his job. But they kept silent about their feelings for one another. Glinda didn't want another incident like Fiyero to happen. She did not blame either of them. She couldn't. Nor was she mad, but it still haunted her at night along with Elphaba's screams. Eric knew nothing of Elphie but did know of Fiyero; so he kept a respected distance.

When she past by him he gave her a cheerful smile that made her eyes sting. Oh Elphie, she thought to herself. Today was not only the day she made that horrid annual speech but today she would have to face all of the questions she hoped would never appear. It had been 6 years since Elphie and Fiyero had died. 6 years she had been called Glinda the Good. 6 years she tried her hardest to be kind to the munchkins and 6 years of trying to be a good leader for them. Unfortunately her trials had been unsuccessful in anything but raising suspicion as to who Glinda the Good really was. That is when they found a photo of her and Elphie. Smiling.

"Are you ready your goodness?" Eric asked happily handing her the Grimmerie. He was one of the few that didn't doubt her. Yet.

Glinda took it from him and hugged it to her chest. She nodded and they walked to the balcony in the front of the palace overlooking the town square. Eric held the green curtain aside for her and she walked out to cheers and for the first time ever- mummers.


	3. Here we go

Elphaba stood next to Fiyero in the back of a large crowd waiting for Glinda the Good to step out onto her balcony. Elphaba had a large hooded cloak hiding her face and black gloves to hide her hands. She was having a very hard time standing still for many reasons.

One- she was the Wicked Witch of the West and she was standing in the middle of the Emerald City in plain sight.

Two- she could hear all the ignorant munchkins murmuring about her best friend. A best friend that she loved and had not seen for 6 years. This brings her to her third reason:

She was about to see Glinda again.

She might not be about to talk to her again or touch her again, but this was going to have to do.

"Fae, stand still you are going to draw attention to yourself and someone is going to notice that you are they only one in black or the only one wearing a cloak in the middle of June," Fiyero scolded grabbing her hand to force her to do as he said.

"But Fiyero-" she started.

"I know. I'm just as excited and nervous as you are. I missed her too you know," he said kissing her covered hand.

"I know," she said dismissively because the green curtain covering the entrance to the balcony had just opened.

And then she was there. Blonde curls and all. She was even holding the Grimmerie. She looked almost the exact same as she did when she was twenty two. Now they were both twenty eight and Glinda could not look more radiant. Well that is all except her eyes. There was something about them that seemed dimmer. But none of that mattered because the green witch was just happy that her friend was alright.

She felt Fiyero squeeze her hand in comfort and warning. He was telling her to stay silent and still. To be honest she had almost forgotten where they were and was just about to run up to her screaming her name. Elphaba sighed trying to get control over her emotions.

"Here we go," she heard Fiyero say under his breath.

"Fellow Ozians," Glinda started cheerfully, but Elphaba could detect a small hint of something sadder in her voice. She tried to think of why she would be sad but couldn't think of a reason as to why she would be sad. "Happy North Day! We gather here on this wonderful day of celebration to remember the day we were set free from the terrible Wicked Witch."

Oh, right.

"Today marks the 6th anniversary of the day that the alien girl Dorothy saved us all." Cheers. "Today marks the day that I officially became Glinda the Good. Ruler of Oz." Fewer cheers. "I hope you all have a spectaculisious North Day filled with joy and festivities. Good day my fellow Ozians," Glinda finished and turned to leave. Though Elphaba wanted to see her friend longer she prayed to whoever was up there that she would get off stage quick enough.

"Glinda wait!" came a shout from the crowd of reporters.


	4. I promise

_Wow, thanks. _Elphaba thought.

"Yes?" Glinda sighed turning back around.

"You said you would answer our questions."

Glinda sighed again, "That I did. Do you have a question for me?"

"Yes I do. Can you explain the photo that was put into the paper last week?"

Elphaba tightened her grip on Fiyero's hand.

"That photo was taken at a ball that the prince Fiyero Tigelaar had arranged," she stated simply.

"Yes but is that not you? Next to the wicked witch?"

"Yes it is," Glinda said nonchalantly.

"No…" Elphaba said under her breath. That had to be the straw to break the camel's back. That one sentence.

The crowd erupted into yells of rage.

"But!" Glinda yelled to calm the crowd, "but it is not what it looks like!"

"It looks like you are dancing next to the Wicked Witch of the West!" someone yelled.

"Yes it does, and yes I am, but please fellow Ozians let me explain!"

The crowd calmed enough to where they could hear her. Fiyero thought his fingers might fall off Elphaba was squeezing so tightly. Not that he minded. It kept him grounded.

"I had taken pity on her," Glinda explained, "She seemed harmless at the moment and I took pity on her."

The crowd quieted further.

"But were you two not room mates?"

"Yes, again I took pity on her."

"You're so kind!" someone yelled.

"Yes but how do we know that you did not help her while you were roommates?" the reporter accused.

"If I learned anything while we were roommates it is that she was- is-" Glinda paused either for dramatic effect or to compose herself Elphaba could not tell. "That she is the wickedest thing that will ever roam Oz. She always will be."

Fiyero squeezed her hand, "She doesn't mean it," he whispered in her ear.

"Is it true that you were at Kiamo Ko when she was killed?" asked another reporter.

Glinda struggled with this answer, "Yes," she said finally.

"What!? Why?" another asked.

"To make sure the job was done. The girl was an alien she could not be trusted. The tin man was heartless, he could easily change sides. The lion was a coward if it came to it he would not kill her. The scarecrow-" this time Elphaba squeezed Fiyero's hand, "he was brainless; he wouldn't know how to kill her even though it was so simple. I had to know that- that she was dead."

"Then why do you still have her book? You have it every year."

"I- I stole it from her years ago. I keep it so that it does not fall into the wrong hands. We don't need any of her followers to find it," she said clutching the Grimmerie tightly.

"Followers?!" someone yelled panicked.

"Worry not my sweet Ozians! Worry not! I will protect you! You do not have to fear her or her followers. I promise this to you."


	5. The Wicked Witch

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I know it is short. Enjoy! REVIEW!**

**Love you,**

**Cam3910**

Glinda pined up the last golden curl and sighed. She ignored the tears flowing down her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was almost the exact opposite of her North day gown. It was short, light, and black. The sleeves covered up to her elbow and the black gloves covered the rest. Today was the one day of the year she allowed herself to openly mourn Elphaba. Her birthday.

It was three days after North Day. She had finally calmed the crowed enough to bid them a good day. Then just like every other year she chatted with overjoyed munchkins and accepted congratulations for the murder she did not commit and danced with grateful animals. The animals had been one of her main priorities in the six years since Elphie died. She would have wanted it that way.

She was sitting by her window when there was a frantic knock on her door. She sighed as she stood. Everyone knew not to disturb her on this day. No one knew why. They just knew not to.

She walked to the door and opened it enough to see who it was.

"Eric?" she said shocked. He of all people knew when to leave her be. "What is it?"

"There are some prisoners that we need you to investigate," he said panicked.

Despite his panic it could wait, "They can be investigated tomorrow."

"No your goodness they can't."

"Excuse me?"

"Your goodness I beg your pardon but please," Eric begged.

Glinda stood there for a moment and decided that this had to be the one exception she made today. Eric was just too panicked. "Alright"

Eric and Glinda walked to Southstairs quickly. When Glinda could see the interrogation room she thought of the question she should have asked before. Give her a break she was blonde.

" Eric who am I interrogating?"

"The Wicked Witch of the West and the Scarecrow."


	6. Laws

Elphaba could not believe they had been so careless. They had wanted to walk home. Not fly. Elphaba was walking next to Fiyero- hooded of course- when she ran into a random munchkin. Knocking her hood off.

"Oh my dear I am so sorry!" the munchkin said as she started to keep walking. Then she saw her face. "No… NO! HELP! HELP!" she had yelled.

Fiyero had grabbed her arm and they were about to race off when a shop owner came out blocking their way.

When he saw Elphaba he backed away and yelled for the Gale Force. They tried running. They even tried to get on her broom fast enough. But it had taken too long. And they had been captured- thank Oz- not killed. That had to be a law Glinda had enforced during her reign.

They had been dragged kicking and screaming to Southstairs hoping that Glinda would hear their cries. When they got there they had been thrown into chairs and chained to them roughly.

"Commander Williams! Commander Eric Williams!" one guard yelled when they had trouble restraining a frantic witch.

A tall handsome man with long brown hair came running in only to pause in the door way. Then he ran to help. Elphaba screamed and kicked harder trying to come up with a spell that will get them free. Then she got it.

"Thsk kjfhie thsk hjfhie akel-" she got out before the man that had called in Commander Williams slapped her, shocking her into being silent and still.

"HEY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Fiyero yelled unnecessarily for Commander Williams threw the man off her himself. This shocked Fiyero into the same silence allowing the soldiers to bind them.

Commander Williams had the soldier pinned against the wall, "You know the law!" he yelled. "We are NOT to harm any prisoner on any occasion unless instructed to by Glinda the Good herself!"

"But sir, she is the Wicked Wit-" the man started confused.

"Any prisoner!" the Commander yelled again.

"Yes sir."

"I trust you will keep this in mind as I fetch her goodness. Right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," Commander Williams said shoving him away. "I will go inform Glinda the Good."

"But sir," said another soldier "Today is the day her goodness does not allow interrogations. You know this. You should do it yourself."

"And you know this is against the law, her goodness must be at all interrogations. As soldier Beck pointed out; this is the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Yes sir."

With that Commander Williams left to fetch Elphaba's best friend.


	7. First time

All this while Elphaba and Fiyero had sat by and watched in shock as a Gale Force _Commander_ defended the Wicked Witch of the West. Then as they were informed that they were about to see Glinda for the second time this week.

Not too much later they could hear footsteps in the hallway. Elphaba's heart sped up painfully as she heard her speak.

"Eric, who and I interrogating?" Glinda asked right outside the interrogation room.

"The Wicked Witch of the West and the Scarecrow," he said obviously panicked that they had stopped walking.

Glinda's gasp could be heard by everyone in the room easily. As was the slapping sound that they heard follow.

"The Wicked Witch is DEAD!" Glinda yelled. Elphaba flinched.

"Your goodness," said the commander shocked at her response "I promise you that it is her in that interrogation room."

"No," Glinda said quietly in disbelief "No." she said louder.

Then she walked into the room and shrieked. Elphaba felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Glinda," she tried to console.

"No!" she shrieked again. Commander Williams was soon by her side.

"Glinda-" he started forgetting formalities.

"Leave." She commanded them.

"But your goodness?" asked a soldier.

"I said leave!" she yelled again, then after composing herself she added, "Please."

They all started to file out hesitantly all except the commander.

"Glinda," he said again without formalities "I don't know if-"

"Eric?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Leave."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a small bow.

And with that the trio was alone for the first time in six years.


	8. Interrigation

"Glinda thank Oz your-" Elphaba started.

"Silence." Glinda commanded harshly.

"Excuse me?" Elphaba asked defensively.

"You heard me I said silence."

"Well we sure have grown confidant haven't we?"

Glinda strode toward Elphaba sternly to get in her face.

"Who are you?" Glinda yelled.

Elphaba's mouth dropped in shock.

"Do you not recognize us?" she asked her like she was talking to a child.

"I recognize him!" Glinda said pointing to the Scarecrow. "_He_ was involved in the killing of the wicked witch!"

Elphaba sighed and hung her head in disbelief. She had forgotten about that.

"Glinda listen-" she started.

"NO! YOU listen to ME!" she yelled. "Who are you?!"

"Glinda it is me! ME! Elphaba Thropp!"

Glinda smacked her across the face.

"Hey now!" Fiyero yelled but was unheard above the green witch's cackle.

"Feel better," she asked after hoping to jog the blonde's memory.

"Yes I do." Glinda said harshly before her eyes widened and her back went rigidly straight as she backed up to the wall. Tears ran down her face and her jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Do you see it now?" Elphaba asked her friend gently.

"No," Glinda said in disbelief. "It can't be!"

"But Glinda it is…"

"No it isn't! I saw her! I saw that stupid farm girl standing next to HIM," she yelled striding up to Fiyero. "I saw her kill her with a bucket of water! I watched as she soon became nothing but a pile of smoke! Her screams haunt me every night!" Elphaba flinched at this. She wanted to be convincing but not to be the focus of her friend's nightmares.

"Glinda I didn't mea-" she tried to explain, but Glinda wasn't listening.

"This is a trick!" she yelled again, "A trick," she said quietly dropping to her knees, "I watched her die," she sobbed.

Elphaba and Fiyero felt their hearts break at the sight.

"Glinda just let us explain. Please."

Glinda fell back off her knees to where she was sitting against the wall her legs outstretched but she shook her head.

"What!" Elphaba exploded in frustration, "What do I need to do?! Tell me what to say to make you see that it is me!"

Glinda just kept sobbing.

"Ok- if I wasn't the real Elphaba how would I know that after the ball at the Ozdust ball room you told me that you and Fiyero were going to get married?"

"What?" Glinda asked shocked.

"And then how would I know that I told you my father hated me? He hated me because it was my fault that Nessa was the way she was." Elphaba was crying too now desperate to get her friend to believe her. "And then you told me that-"

"Just because it was a secrete didn't make it true." Glinda finished.

"Yes!" Elphaba yelled in relief with tears running down her green cheeks, "Yes, Glinda."

Glinda slowly rose off the floor and walked towards Elphaba until she was standing right in front of the green witch.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked in disbelief.

"Yes…" Elphaba breathed the relief running threw her vanes.

"But-" Glinda was cut off by irregular footsteps racing through the hall.

Glinda backed away from Elphaba.

"Sweet Oz! What now?" she mumbled.

"Miss Glinda," came a shrill voice from the corridor, "Miss Glinda!"

To Elphaba's great surprise Chistery burst thru the door.


	9. reunion of sorts

**Come on now Review for me! PLEASE?!**

**Cam3910**

"Chistery?" Elphaba asked in shock.

"Miss Elphaba?" Chistery asked in equal shock.

"How did you get away from Kiamo Ko?"

"Have more faith in your friends Miss Elphaba."

"Your speech! You kept it up!"

"Yes I did Miss Elphaba I-"he stopped and looked at Glinda who was still trying to fathom that her best friend could possibly be alive. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Elphaba, but I must speak to Miss Glinda."

Glinda took her eyes away from Elphaba and the scarecrow to look at Chistery.

"Yes? Chistery you sound panicked."

"I am miss."

"Yes, but-"

She was cut off by another more urgent set of footsteps.

"Oh no, not now!" she said flustered. "Chistery whatever it is it will have to wait."

"But Miss Glinda-"

"No, you must hide."

Chistery hesitated before he nodded. Moments later a Gale Force Soldier came rushing in out of breath.

"You're Goodness, Madam Morrible has escaped! She has escaped from prison!" he yelled.

"What! How!?" Glinda yelled.

"I do not know your goodness! I am sorry we-"

"No no it doesn't matter now." Glinda said "We must find her."

"But your goodness what are we to do with the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Who? Her?" Glinda gestured to a confused Elphaba. The guard nodded.

"Oh she is not the Witch." She said dismissively.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"The Wicked Witch is dead, silly."

"Then-then who is this?"

"A naughty, silly town's person." Glinda scolded.

"But she is green. She looks identical to the Witch."

"Yes, it a simple spell really. One I have seen used many times. Quite easy. Lasts for about 48 hours."

"Can-can you reverse it?" he asked.

"There is no-" Elphaba started before Glinda cut her off.

"But of course!" she said cheerfully.

Elphaba looked at Glinda like she was crazy as she waved her wand toward her. Her body felt as if it had been hit by a ton of bricks and if it had not been for being tied to the chair she would have fallen off it. When she finally lifted her head her ears were ringing. The guard had relaxed, Glinda had a strange twinkle in her eyes, and Fiyero was looking at her in shock.

"Now soldier I need you to round up as many of the Gale force as you can as I take these two up to my quarters until I have a chance to take them back to their home in…"

"Quox" Fiyero replied.

"Back to their home in Quox tonight."

"Yes ma'am."

And so he was off. When she was sure he was gone Glinda moved to untie Elphaba telling Chistery to do the same for the Scarecrow.

"Glinda what did you do to me? Why did he believe I'm not the Wicked Witch?" she asked when she was free.

"It is a small charm I learned in the Grimmerie about a year ago."

"What?" Elphaba asked raising her hand to look at them before Glinda stopped her.

"Elphie just remember; this is a charm. Not a spell. It won't last for any longer than 48 hours," Glinda reminded her as she let go of her hands.

"What won't last?" then she saw them. Her hands. They were normal. Not a shade, tint, or trace of green. Elphaba cried out in shock. Tears of joy swam in her eyes as she touched her face knowing it must be the same. "Thank you." She whispered.

Glinda smiled and held her arms open. Elphaba graciously pulled her toward herself and hugged her thankful to finally have her friend in her arms again.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda cried. "I have missed you so much."

"I know, Glinda. I know, I've missed you too. So much."

In the end it was Glinda who pulled away. "We have to get you to safety. Both of you." She said whipping her tears away. Elphaba grabbed her hand as Glinda lead them away from Southstairs.


End file.
